Saved By Grace
by Eirien Nimrodel-herves vuin
Summary: Hermione barely escapes an abusive marriage with Ron. He ends up doing time in Azkaban for marital rape. She's spending more time with Severus as his apprentice, and he's gone from a major crush on her to falling in love. When Ron finds out who the eye- witness was that sent him to the Wizarding Prison, he comes after him. It will take a tiny miracle to keep all of them alive. MA
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

 _The Great War was over, at least that's what everyone in both the magical and muggle world insisted on believing. Yet Azkaban was still working at full capacity under Prime Minister Kingsley's care and it was run so efficiently, that the muggles began modeling certain procedures in their prisons, minus the Dementors, to many a wardens' chagrin. Kingsley himself would rather have cast those foul creatures out with all the rest of Voldemort's rats that had abandoned ship upon his demise, but they still had a job to do. Out in the darkest places, the coldest of deep places, from subterranean caverns to the highest mountains' peak there lived enough obscene, unnatural things that would keep Harry, Ginny, and the other Aurorers busy for years. Making his obligatory rounds with the Warden, Kingsley shivered at the howls of fear, horror and abandonment. Each individual cell was now cursed with a spell that brought about total isolation, a never-ending darkness, that covered the space from the floor to the ceiling above that kept the prisoner with complete sensory deprivation as deep a blackness as Hades itself. The Dementors flew in and out of each cell, spreading nightmares, bleakness, and misery. The violence of memories, the hideousness of that which haunted the mind was not only brought to life but was also larger, more menacing, and more terrifying than anything imaginable._

* * *

Hermione Granger pushed up her sunglasses, again, all the while struggling to hold her cauldron, books and notes and trying to keep up with the completely exasperating man striding briskly ahead, his heels clicking furiously, robes billowing out as he called back with heavy sarcasm

"Do kindly keep up, Granger. Even Neville moved quicker than you."

Muttering about " _a true gentleman would offer a lady help_ ", she ground her teeth together so hard that she unintentionally made the persistent pounding in her head turn to a sharp stab.

Gasping for breath, she swayed for a moment until the pain passed into rhythm again. She'd woken with the intense migraine again, a fact she didn't want to think about right now for she was petrified that it meant what it did in the past.

 _"No…please no. I can't bear going through that again, this time all alone..."_

She also didn't have time to brew a soother as, for the first time in her life, she'd slept through her alarm. She did not want to lose her apprenticeship with Snape. The fact of the matter was, she was fortunate that the grumpy, arrogant, stubborn, and thoroughly infuriating man ahead of her even allowed her to plead her case as to why she'd wanted to, not only return to her studies after Hogwarts was put to rights and classes resumed, but to become his apprentice upon graduation. She was exceptionally good at potions, even Snape was overheard saying it. Yet the man had looked positively dumbstruck at her request before demanding to know what she was up to and who else was behind this prank. It took her most persistent power of persuasion as well as a toe to toe shouting match, which caused her to break into giggles (and she thought she saw him genuinely smile) for him to accept that she was indeed in earnest.

As she hurried to try to keep up with the Professor- her bad leg gave way, and her papers dropped and spread all over the floor. "Bollocks…" she moaned, contemplating bending over and the agony in her skull that the action would bring.

" **GRANGER**!" his echoing bellow plowed through her thoughts and was the catalyst that finally knocked her to her knees. Swaying, she fought the sudden rise of nausea and excruciating pain stabbed behind her left eye as the world turned white, and she passed mercifully, briefly, into oblivion.

' _Merlin be merciful, where was chit?'_ he thought.

Grumbling about females, whining, sniveling dolts the lot of them, he turned, retracing his route, footsteps ringing on the stone floor. Truthfully, he hadn't much experience with women, in fact he'd never had the patience for any female company…except Lily. And yet…he'd been flattered when Hermione had begged him incessantly about continuing her potions studies after the war, and insisted on being his apprentice of all things. The fact that her persistence had sent a warm tingle straight through his body had _completely_ **pissed** him off. However, to be honest he couldn't help but begin to grudgingly admire the tenacious way she worked while trying to hold together a disastrous marriage with the lying, cheating, waste of a human being Weasley, and now a full two years after graduating from both school and the unhappy union, he found himself with an intelligent, lovely, incredible apprentice.

Truth be told, the more time they'd spent together alone the more holes she poked in the wall he'd put around himself and somehow, some way she had wriggled her way into his heart. While he genuinely liked her, he still refused to admit any deeper feelings, other than he did not find her company as annoying as that of most people, and that her keen, sharp mind was so incredibly refreshing compared to the imbeciles he was forced to daily teach.

Turning the corner where he'd last seen her and saw the tableau before him, he recognized true fear as it squeezed his heart. She lay sprawled on the cold stone floor, notes and other detritus surrounding her. She was unconscious, and so still, so very still. It was the motionlessness that brought his heart to his throat. In the early days of their partnership, she was always moving, and dancing to music, the volume set at appallingly loud levels, singing her heart out as she cataloged every new potion that was created, charming him completely against his will. At that time her marriage with Weasley was, at the time, very settled. They gave and took strength from one another. It wasn't long after, however, that little by little he was forced to bear witness as sadness and emptiness replaced the warm glow in Hermione's eyes, and she didn't dance anymore.

* * *

 ** _(Flash Back)_**

 _The first-time Snape noticed marks on her she had rolled up the sleeves of the baggy sweaters she wore. It was a glorious Indian Summer where the colors shown like fireworks and the temperatures were unseasonably warm, so she didn't wear the usual tee shirts underneath. He quietly walked to where she was sitting, cataloging his newest acquisitions, and bent over her left shoulder. What he saw took his breath away. She was thin to the point that he could visibly count the vertebra on her back. But most appalling were the bruises upon bruises all in different states of healing, and cigarette burns here and there on her arms._

 _That afternoon he caught Weasley in the corridor squeezing her arm and shouting so hard that spittle was hitting her tear-stricken face. The surrounding mob was chanting Ron's name rhythmically. Snape came down on the group like a bat out of hades. After grabbing the neck of Ron's robes and pulling him up onto his tiptoes, Snape told him what exactly what would happen to him should this happen again. Everyone, including Hermione, flinched at each threat that spewed from the Potions Master's mouth._

* * *

Reaching her, he quickly knelt and felt her limbs to see the extent of any injuries. The reason behind her collapse baffled him, there were no impediments to trip over, perhaps he was working her too hard. He remembered that several months back, there was that hideous domestic violence incident that landed Ron some time in Azkaban. Snape's blood still boiled whenever he remembered the practically pointless trial as compared to the many weeks Hermione spent in a wizard hospital in critical condition. As soon as he'd been summoned, he dropped everything to be by her side. He never once stopped to wonder why he cared so much for one small mud blood.

Softly he called her by name, gently tapping her cheek, trying to rouse her. She gave a faint moan, her head lolling toward the warm timbre of his voice and she tried to open her sleep swollen, hollow eyes but the light stabbed through making her cry out in pain and gingerly cup her head, moving her face away from the light. Snape cursed softly at the sight of the ugly bruises that ringed her neck. _Merlin's beard! Why had she not told him Weasley had been coming around her again?_

He removed the crooked sunglasses, and murmuring softly to calm her he effortlessly lifted her slight form into his arms. She was skin and bone, she must've lost at least a good ten to fifteen pounds over the last months' time, pounds she couldn't afford to lose. Damn it, where had his renowned observation skills been?

" **Ronald Weasley** ", the name was a curse upon Snape's lips.

He had a few choice curses he'd like to employ on the young Master Weasel. Walking briskly, he carried his small burden with care, surprised at the way that her head fit perfectly between his chin and shoulder, a light brown curl tickling his cheek…and he caught himself enjoying the sensation entirely too much for his own good.

Hermione woke what felt like hours later, feeling much better. The migraine had disappeared, and she'd slept mercifully deep and nightmare free for the first time in years. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and looked around, frowning at the unfamiliar décor. Where the hell was she? Sitting up, she cursed softly when the room spun. Damn, she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten.

* * *

 ** _(Flash Back)_**

 ** _Warning...non-consensual sex_**

 _Ron had shown up at 5:00 am a few days prior to her collapse at Hogwarts. Drunker than usual, but no less dangerous, wearing a dirty sweater and jeans that might've fit him...ten years ago. Stinking of body odor and cheap sex his behavior and words were erratic, shouting first, then bursting into tears. He had a wild look about him, a strangeness that had followed him from the time he'd spent in Azkaban following his violent attack that had killed their son. what terrified Hermione the most, however, were the times he seemed to 'go away'. Slumping against a corner, a chair, any surface strong enough to hold his weight his eyes would glaze over and he would begin to mutter quietly as though talking with someone she couldn't see. It was during one of these spells that she took the opportunity to get closer to the door._

 _Hesitant to break his strange conduct, but needing desperately to be rid of him she said, "Um, Ron?" Realizing that her voice was shaking, she stood straighter and forced herself to remember the way she'd bossed him around in their youth._

 _She felt a sudden rush of emotion at the memory of their comradary when it was just the three of them; her, Harry and Ron against the evil that had defiled their world. She used the strength of those emotional memories now, as well as the Gryffindor courage to face her fears and defeat them now._

 _"_ _ **Ronald Weasley**_ _, you need to leave right now! I will not tolerate this behavior! We are not getting back together, so save yourself this humiliation."_

 _His head lowered and his long greasy hair covered most of his face, but with just the slightest turn of his head, his eyes looked up at her and they shone with the unholy light of pure madness._

 _The voice that came out of him was guttural and raw. "You're my_ _ **wife**_ _, you stupid whore," he began to stalk her around her tiny kitchen, the words, stinging like hornets. Slapping her across the face, and nearly knocking her to her knees, he continued the verbal assault. "Slut. Who is he, who's the man you're fucking? Draco, or wait…is the little Mrs. involved to? A threesome sounds fun!"_

 _Hermione, acting out of pure instinct, hauled off and punched him in the face. Blood and spittle flew onto her face causing her to briefly close her eyes, and that was a mistake. Ron back-handed her across the face, this time succeeding on knocking her to the floor._

 _Falling on his knees beside her, his big hands surrounded her neck he held her down with the weight of his big body,and she pulled, scratched, yanked ineffectually and she couldn't breathe...couldn't breath...couldn't...her last coherent thought was_ "I'm going to **die** today."

Then _darkness descended and she knew no more. She woke hours later, sprawled on the kitchen floor, clothes torn and her panties were hanging on one foot, the sweet, sticky smell of sex in the air._

 _Curling into a fetal position, she wept._

* * *

Hermione wondered when she'd lost herself. The abuse produced the predictable shame. She was still called the "brightest witch of the age" and yet she'd endured a year and a half of physical, mental and emotional abuse from what was once the love of her life. She couldn't blame him, much. After the death of his brother in the War and all the savagery, Ron was never again the same. Muggle psychiatrists called it PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. They had a good first year together before he took to drink, indiscriminate sex, and spousal abuse to fill the void left behind.

It was while they were on one of their infrequent girls shopping trip that Ginny first spotted the deep purple, green and sour yellow bruises. Hermione tried her best to explain it away as clumsiness, which no one believed for one second. Ron's family along with Harry and Ginny rallied around Hermione and attempted to get Ron help, but unfortunately, it only lasted a short time.

* * *

 ** _(Flash Back)_**

 _Eventually the siren song of his old habits called to him and he'd become sullen and secretive again staying out late, or not bothering to come home for weeks at a time. She put on a brave front, lying about what was keeping Ron from a family function, and making light of the fact he'd told her, in the presence of his work colleagues, that she needed to stop eating for a while because he worked for the Ministry, and it was unseemly to have a fat wife when ask to hob nob with the elite._

 _And she never told anyone that he'd asked her to meet him for a special Anniversary dinner, an expensive one too, as she found out. He'd reserved the finest table, a rare bottle of muggle wine and ordered their most costly dishes. She was to wait for him because he had to "stay late" at the ministry, but he'd join her shortly. She waited excitedly at this treat sipping the wine slowly to savor the privilege. She waited longer, picking at the food set before her, looking up every time the doors opened. She waited still, watching the other diners dwindle out and the wait staff cleaning. And she waited, all hope gone until the Maître de asked how the bill was to be paid. He did feel a pang of guilt at her stricken face as she counted out bills and desperately counted change, but…well it was payday, and he had some hot snatch to catch._

 _The night was still young for some of them._

* * *

Not knowing when she'd wake up, Severus decided to catch up on some of the newest ingredients and potions. He removed his cloak, shucked off his boots and tied his long, silky black hair into a low ponytail before settling with a sigh into his comfortable arm chair next to the fire to read the newest addition of Medicinal Potions and Concoctions. Hermione wanted to be a Mediwitch one day, so he was studying material along with her. He kept the door of his bedchamber open in case she needed him. Deeply engrossed in the material he was reading, he missed the slight moan and restless movements of Hermione, as she relived the same nightmare that cost her so much.

* * *

 ** _***This next part of the story contains references to marital rape and may not be suitable for all readers***_**

 ** _(Nightmare)_**

 _It was after one of Ron's benders, when he ended up in the Wizard hospital with several broken ribs from a fight with a couple of men who were 200 lbs. of sheer muscle, that he finally tottered home with kisses and promises to have changed for good._

 _"I'm through with it 'Mione, you have my word. I want you to realize how much you mean to me."_

 _For a while all was at peace. Ron got a beginner job at the ministry, which was all his father could get him after all the shit he'd done. He was in a snit for a while, but soon settled in and it felt different, more like their first year. They had become intimate once again, and Hermione began watching her cycles carefully, things were so different now, she hoped for a special little miracle to make him see how much he stood to lose. Family was everything._

 _In the early days, just after the War ended, just after they'd wed, he'd told her that he didn't want children. "The world isn't a safe place 'Mione. Why bring an innocent baby knowing how it can be so, so evil?" It was a blow to Hermione, who craved a large family with many children and grandchildren. No amount of gentle hints from Mom Weasley would change his mind either._

 _"Leave it bloody well alone Ma. You have enough grandkids, what with Fleur and Ginny preggars all the time!'_

 _The day she knew for sure, her excitement could scarcely be contained. She had some important news to tell him, news that would hopefully give him a reason and a desire to live again. He'd come home from his job at the Ministry of Magic in a jovial mood. He gave her a bouquet of roses and a kiss that reminded her of why she'd agreed to marry him in the first place. Her heart soared as she watched the young, handsome man she remembered give Crookshanks a pat and went whistling a merry tune to their room to change._

 _That night she fixed his favorite dinner and dessert, after the wonderful meal, when he was nice and relaxed she told him the news, waiting anxiously for his response and relief flooded through her when he kept smiling. That was her first mistake._

 _"What the 'ell did you just say?" His smile was still on his face, but the quiet, even tone of his voice wiped the look of glowing anticipation off her face and a heavy dread consumed her._

 _"I'm pregnant, and it's a boy." She smiled tremulously, hoping for a miracle…but it was dread that quickly overcame the excitement she felt upon coming home from the mediwitch._

 _She held out a photo of very small fetus moving around and a tiny small heart beating. She screamed when Ron exploded out of his chair, heaving the table over, shattering dirty dishes on the floor. Striking the picture from her hand, he viciously cracked the right side of her cheek with the back of his hand._

 _Crying out in pain, she fell to the floor, "Ron, stop! Please!"._

 _He was out of control ranting and raving, blaming her for her disrespect of his wishes, calling her a stupid fucking whore, and shouting that he would get rid of the parasite in her belly. He hooked his foot behind her legs and she tumbled to the floor. He now had her where he wanted, he pulled off his belt and she knew what he had planned, but she never imagined the evil and hatred that lurked within him since the War, had finally been unleashed._

 _"Ron, no, no, no, no, NO!" The agony and indignity of the whipping was almost to much to bear, but it paled in comparison to the depravity within him._

 _Her pleading seemed to release the animal that he'd fought so hard to hold back, the bruises and blood sexually excite him. Straddling her, he tore her clothes apart and, looking at the wounds he'd already inflicted seemed to work him into an animalistic frenzy. Hermione pleaded with him to stop, tried to call her wand to her, but the scent of her fear only encouraged him. He yanked on her panties until they ripped, then drove the end of his wand into her, tearing delicate tissue until she bled. He laughed, a course sound without humor, then he mounted her bruised and beaten body and drove into her. Pain exploded everywhere. He grabbed at her breasts and leaned down to bite one nipple, then the other all the while savagely raping her._

 _Each mind has a threshold of what horror it can take before madness sets in. Hermione left herself and it felt as though she were watching this happening on the telly or in_

 _a movie, not in reality. She felt a measure of pity looking at the girl, and thought she looked vaguely familiar, just as though if she concentrated long enough, a name would come to her, however the longer she focused the more pain she felt, so she floated away again._

 _When he was finished, he cleaned himself up, whistling a merry tune as though nothing happened, then left, shutting the door with a quiet finality. She was alone and in severe shock when the first flood of fluid and blood began to spill faster from between her legs. No one could hear her when she moaned in denial and grief. Her baby boy had been born…seven months too soon._

 _Call it fortune, or grace, Harry had the day off and decided to visit and have a chat. By the time he discovered her, she was nearly dead. Practically naked, clothes torn, crumpled on the floor, with a broken hip and arm with deep bruising on her belly, back and everywhere else and… a deep puddle of dark blood between her thighs. He disapparated her at once to Hogwarts and sent Hedwig at once to Hermione's OB Mediwitch. Her recovery was lengthy; the internal injuries were so extensive it took all of Madam Pomfrey's knowledge and magic to knit together blood vessels and to heal organs damaged during the rape._

 _A few months later she filed for divorce and it was granted. She used a small loan from Harry, ( She fully intended to repay him, but she knew he would refuse) and found a small, quaint cottage on the beach where she could continue to heal in the comfort of the waves and sea air. Her best friends Draco and his wife, Luna, stayed with her both for comfort, and care. For several days after she refused to eat, she merely rocked in the rocking chair near an open window, and would not speak. Out of increasing concern for their charge, Draco summoned Snape. He came by floo immediately. Shocked by her ashen skin and gaunt face, he did what he could to help tempt her appetite, and every evening he'd sit with her by her window and quietly read aloud. Poetry, the Classics, or the latest who-dun-it, gradually the deep, lovely timbre of his voice became her anchor to the real world._

* * *

Snape heard her stirring in his room and, pouring a cup of tea, he carried it in to her. She was sitting up, her knees drawn up and her face hidden, sobbing quietly. He put down the tea and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out with a hesitant hand to touch her hair. Gently he pushed her curls back from her eyes and asked softly what was wrong and then was incredibly surprised when she fell into his arms.

Acting by sheer instinct he drew her onto his lap and held her tight as she cried her heart out surrounded by the arms of the man who'd once been public enemy number one.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

The rest of the day there was an awkwardness between them, which Hermione regretted. She was ashamed of herself, bawling in the Professor's arms like a child, yet he seemed to hold no grudge. He insisted in watching her eat during afternoon tea and was satisfied when she ate a scone with clotted cream. To his chagrin, he found himself completely turned on watching her lips and mouth as she bit into the fresh scone and hummed in delight, her small pink tongue darting out to lick a small amount of cream that stayed on her lips. There was something about her mouth that fascinated him. Her beautifully shaped lips, he desperately wanted to crush them under his and let loose all his pent-up passion assaulting that mouth, coaxing it open to allow his tongue to dance with hers. It was a few moments before he'd noticed that she saw something on his face and was looking at him questioningly.

"Professor...?" she gave him a questioning look.

He cleared his throat, feeling flushed. "I'll escort you to your portkey if you're ready." he just had to get those pictures out of his head.

Pulling her arm through his, Snape brought up an idea he'd had. "Miss Granger," they were walking to her to the portkey that took her home, when he stopped her. She turned to face him, and saw with astonished amusement to find color staining his cheeks.

She never noticed how, while not classically handsome with that thin-lipped mouth and aloof nature, but there was a certain way he looked at her when he was unguarded, that made her nether parts tingle in a most pleasant way. He cleared his throat again, not sure if he had the gumption to go on, he felt her small hand lightly squeeze his arm and he looked directly in her eyes, and for a moment got lost.

"Professor, what is it?" queried Hermione.

His head shook briefly, and his voice turned matter-of-fact. "Your cottage is in fact quite near my childhood home. As it is the beginning of the summer holiday, I wonder if you'd like to do our work there. I have a fully functional laboratory, and I thought it might be more comfortable for you."

Hermione's first thought was _"The home where he grew up, where he lived with unloving and abusive parents? Why_?"

It would most certainly make things more comfortable, but not at the emotional expense of a friend. She did find lately that using a portkey made her queasy, and she felt all the aches and pains courtesy of Weasley the Weasel. To be able to walk along the shoreline, listening to the birdsong meld seamlessly with the music of the waves and the smell of the sweet, salt air would be just heavenly.

A large finger gently tipped her chin up so their eyes met. "If you think that it would be too uncomfortable to be alone with me, we can certainly…." He stopped when she put her finger up to his lips to silence him.

She had a habit of doing this to her friends and family all the time, but would never have had the nerve to make this intimate of gestures to Professor Severus Snape before. His lips were surprisingly soft and supple, and she found herself lightly rubbing his fuller bottom lip with a trembling finger, catching his light gasp before dropping her hand to her side.

"No, Professor. It would be perfectly acceptable to meet at your cottage. Are you sure you want to work there? Your childhood was not exactly one to be remembered fondly. I will work for you wherever you are most comfortable."

He smiled. Thinking of others first, that was his Hermione, so entranced was he by his young apprentice that he didn't even pause at the use of the possessive his. She blinked at the sight of him genuinely smiling, why, it made him look positively...heart-stopping. It changed his face into one which made her long to delve right in and see just how much passion could be coaxed out of the normally dour man.

When several people showed up at the portkey, Hermione said breathlessly, "I should…I must, uh…go now. I'll miss…"

He agreed, but when she turned he caught her by the hand and stayed her. "I will have my cottage cleaned and aired out, and the laboratory stocked with all we need. It may take several weeks. If I may, I'll come to collect you when it's ready."

"Yes, that would be very nice, thank you Professor." His other hand covered hers, and she found them to be gentle, warm and…stimulating.

She wondered what it would feel like if those hands were on her body, all over her body; on her breasts, plowing through her hair as his tongue plundered her mouth and he plunged into… Lost in thought she nearly missed the portkey to her home, and abruptly pulled her hand running toward the object.

The moment before she disappeared, she called back to him, "Call me Hermione! And come for tea when you get to the coast!" Her luminous smile was the last thing he saw, before she whirled around and disappeared with a loud POP.

That smile carried him through the next few weeks as he readied his potions that he and Miss Granger.. _.Hermione_...would need at his laboratory in his home at the coast. He had to admit to himself that he missed her presence greatly and was quite looking forward to their meeting again. Just a day or two to go, then she would again be the light in his world of darkness. Merlin knew he didn't deserve such a gift, but he was selfish enough to not only take it, but to relish in the taking of it.

Unbeknownst to Severus, Hermione was missing him as well. Oh, she enjoyed having time to relax, picnics on the beach with Luna and Draco, working closely with Luna in remodeling her lovely cottage, and sending her friends on their way to start their own lives together. Hugging Luna tightly, then Draco she thanked them for getting her through the toughest time in her life barring looking for the horcruxes with Ron and Harry.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Draco asked. "We've loved being here to help you." He put his arm around his wife. "However, there was something we wanted to let you know...shall you tell her, pet?"

Luna actually blushed. She had changed completely in the years after the War. From the shy, odd little girl, who'd been constantly bullied, to the composed, gentle, lovely young woman that stood before her.

"What is it, Luna?" Hermione thought she knew the news because Luna was glowing.

"I'm pregnant, Hermione. It's a boy." Draco beamed down at her and gathered her close, whispering in her ear and kissing her tenderly.

Hermione felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. Those words...she was suddenly thrust into the memory of the look on Ron's face as his fists and boots pounded her belly that held her precious son. Suddenly there was a hand on her elbow and Draco was leading her to a chair, and a cup of Earl Grey put into her hands. She looked up into the stricken face of Luna and pulled her in to sit with her.

"Luna, _gods_ I am so sorry, please..." she felt awful for putting that expression on her best friend. "I am absolutely thrilled for you both! Honestly!"

They were satisfied with that and all sat down to tea talking about babies and making Draco blush and pretend to pass out at the more...intimate...details of muggle childbirth.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

' _At last'_ thought Severus as he stepped off the train and onto the platform. He took a deep breath of the fresh salt air and felt his usual tension relax.

His steps were unexpectedly light as he walked the familiar path home. He was surprised when he rounded the curve and saw the cottage. It looked…homey. There were two rocking chairs were set to the left of the door, with a table between; and on it was what looked like a pitcher of fresh, cool lemonade and two glasses. There was also a swing on the front porch and a wreath made of twigs and flowers that welcomed visitors, saying come on in. The whole cottage looked so different from the dull, lifeless place where his family just…existed. The outside was painted a blue-gray with the trim around the windows, porch and door were white. He walked up the porch steps and opened the front door. Amazed, he stood stock still, looking around him in awe.

The inside was so different from what it had been. Gone were the bare walls and the dust that covered everything, gone too were the empty bookshelves that lined two of the walls. The bookshelves that remained flanked the impressively ornate fireplace and were full of his books from his quarters at Hogwarts, fetched by Draco without his knowledge.

The walls in each room were painted in soft, muted tranquil colors, and the bottom floor was converted into an open floor plan by deleting a couple of walls. He could see Hermione's touches everywhere. The furnishings were eclectic, the new intermingled with antiques, but it wasn't fussy in any way. The deep, soft leather couch and love-seat were masculine but the old window turned on its side and hung behind the couch was a feminine detail. Touched, he made his way out and took a walk along the shore to see Hermione.

* * *

Having received an owl announcing his imminent arrival, Hermione was on pins and needles all morning waiting for Severus to floo in and tear her a new one for daring to touch his childhood home. He had no idea what she and Draco had planned and, of course, Draco and Luna had already moved, so he wasn't there to take the weight of some of Severus' anger. As the hours passed, she began to pace the floors, fearing the worst, that he found out what she'd done and he'd left to go back to his familiar dungeon at Hogwarts, and she was out of an apprenticeship. Nausea built as each tick of the clock meant one more second of delaying the inevitable. Suddenly, the sound of boots coming up the porch steps nearly caused her to pass out with nerves. He knocked on the screen door, raising an eyebrow at her owl eyes and the guilty start he witnessed. Hiding a smile at her apparent discomfort; obviously, Miss Granger wasn't sure how he'd react to the 'makeover' she spearheaded for his residence, and he wasn't above enjoying watching her squirm but only for a few minutes.

' _Damn, why didn't I close the fucking door'_ thought Hermione, as she stared into Snape's unreadable countenance. ' _I could've pretended not to be at home.'_

She pasted on a smile, hoping he didn't notice how flushed her cheeks were, she felt as though she were coming down with a fever. "Professor, I'm so glad you're here at last!" she opened the door, and squeeked when he gently pulled her out to sit together on the wicker couch that sat on the pretty wrap around porch. Swiftly he accioed the pitcher of lemonade and glasses from his home just around the bend from her little cottage.

"So," she cleared her throat. "You saw your home, I take it."

"Yes, Miss…"at her look he amended his words. "Hermione, I was very pleasantly surprised. It looks nothing like it did when I was a boy."

Releasing pent up breath that she didn't know she'd been holding, she said "So, you don't mind?" At the shake of his head, she thoroughly relaxed then into her usual sunny self. They enjoyed a lovely afternoon 'tea' with delicious cookies along with the delicious lemonade and good conversation.

* * *

 _The nightmare began as it always had. Her innocent announcement made, she watched him closely, relieved he was still smiling. Then the change in his countenance, the madness that had lurked under familiar features lashed out. An explosion of pain on every surface of her body, then inside her, ripping, clawing, tearing and death._

* * *

Severus could hear her wrenching screams from his cottage and, dressed only in a white lawn shirt unbuttoned at the neck, along with pants and boots, apparated himself directly into her bedchamber. She was ghost white in the pale moonlight, and, by this time wasn't screaming anymore, but the choking sounds she was making were worse. Her eyes open, she saw only the demons that plagued her mind since the events surrounding the abuse and rape at the hands of the one who should've loved her. Sitting next to her, he pulled her onto his lap and laid his cheek against the top of her head, gently murmuring assurances of his presence and calling her back from her hell. Finally, he felt her regain herself, and he pulled out his handkerchief so she could clean her face. She pushed back her tangled curls and shivered in the cool breeze coming through the window, landing on sweaty clothes and sheets.

When her shudders continued, Snape warmed her up the only way he knew how. He threw caution to the wind and crushed her mouth beneath his and ran greedy hands up and down her torso. He told himself it was just to warm her up quickly, so she wouldn't catch a cold, but as she responded the kiss took a carnal turn. He felt her tongue tentatively trace his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. As their tongues danced together electricity shot through him, making him hard and incredibly turned on.

Fisting her curls between his hands he guided her head up to trace fiery kisses down her throat causing her to hummm in delight. If she had any question as to the level of passion in this man, he answered her in spades. She pulled his mouth back to hers and began unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands.

He gasped when she softly traced the impressive muscles on his chest.

She made a soft keening sound when he bared her breasts and tweaked her nipples before pushing her down onto the mattress and replacing his hands with his talented mouth.

A whispered spell dissolved the remainder of their clothing. Various scars were unveiled, and were gently traced with fingers and kisses and at last… _at last…_ heat connected with heat and both felt whole for the first time in their lives.

* * *

When morning came, she woke reaching out for him…only to find herself alone. She wasn't wanted after all...curling into a fetal position, she let the tears come.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_**

After getting over the uncomfortable, _embarrassing,_ memories of their night of shared passion, Hermione and Severus settled into an easy routine. On pleasant days, she would take a walk down the shoreline to Snape's cottage. On the not so pleasant days, she would apparate into his laboratory. They would work together amicably and, when finished for the day, they would eat supper together. Severus thoroughly enjoyed their repartee as he and Hermione mixed, poured and watched as several cauldron's bubbled away making medications to handle certain magical maladies. They had regular tea time together, and took turns cooking supper.

She was surprised at the skill he had at the stove. She was equally a good cook, but with only the 'comfort' foods like omelets, hamburgers, fried chicken, and homemade mac-n-cheese. Severus, however, treated her to chicken marsala, chicken curry, veal and other exotic dishes that helped her gain a greater appreciation for this multi-talented man. After dinner, they started a new custom. Severus had a love of poetry and had, in his collection of the printed word, a large selection of poetry. They began a tradition of sitting in his parlor with coffee while Severus read verse

* * *

 _Over the course of the next several weeks, Severus became very worried about his young apprentice, noting that the smell of certain potions turned her green, causing a race to the water closet where sounds of desperate retching would occur. Hermione began to shed the much-needed pounds that she'd begun to put on when she finally felt safe from Ron. She was tired all the time now, He'd leave the room only to return to her sleeping soundly, head on her arms. Once he was just in time to save her from dunking her head into a full cauldron of bubbling brew. Time for a long talk._

* * *

 _Hermione felt so wretched and exhausted these days. Deathly ill some moments, and nearly causing herself to severely burn her face by falling asleep over a boiling cauldron. Taking a day off she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London, as it was still called. Walking a block, she found the nearest Apothecary and purchased several items. On the spur of the moment she walked the distance to her parent's house…there were times when a girl needs her mother. Besides, her head was beginning to spin and she felt that all too familiar ache at the base of her skull heralding a migraine._

* * *

An hour later she was sitting on the couch in the upstairs drawing room, in stunned disbelief. Her mother sat next to her, ineffectually patting her daughter's back, and saying all the wrong things. Hermione looked down again and read the results of the myriad of tests…they all said the same thing…

 _ **POSITIVE**_ …and she had no idea who the father was.

* * *

 ** _***Author's Note: Oh, dear. What a pickle Hermione's in! After suffering rape by Ron, and a passionate night with Severus, who is the father of her baby?_**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five_**

She decided to stay overnight at her folk's home. She needed some time to think about what she was going to do. Lying in the comfortable bed, surrounded by her childhood treasures, she thought of all the feelings, concerns, and the overwhelming love for her child that she'd experienced during her first pregnancy. Then…physical pain, loss and grief.

Her special Pooh Bear next to her and with the copy of Winnie the Pooh book in her hands, she opened the cover of the book and began to read, placing a hand over her abdomen.

 _"Wherever they_ _go,_ _and whatever happens to them on the way, in their enchanted place on top of the forest, a little bear will always be waiting."_ **A.A. Miln**

After reading the book aloud Hermione felt peace fill her heart, and with her hand still on her abdomen, whispered an unbreakable bond with her child, to love and cherish her child no matter who fathered it. She knew that she'd have a long road ahead, trying to raise a newborn on her own, but she was at heart a Gryffindor, and that would have to be enough. Tomorrow she'd take the train back to the Leaky Cauldron and from there she'll visit Madam Pomfrey to see about how far along she was, and if the fetus was growing well. Having done this, she turned off the light and fell into a deep slumber, and began to dream.

* * *

 ** _(Nightmare)_**

 _She woke, among exquisitely soft sheets and pillows, and stretched. Feeling a strong kick in her abdomen, she gasped and put her hand over the spot, smiling gently. A warm hand reached around her and lay across hers, and deep voice chuckled in her ear, making her shiver in delight. "She's a feisty girl, isn't she?" the voice rumbled. Turning she met the black eyes of Severus and her heart leapt at the sight of his beloved face._

 _"A girl? My baby is a girl?" she smiled up at him._

 _Abruptly, as is often the case in dreams; the scene changes and a cold, cruel Professor Snape is grinding out hurtful words._

 _"Pregnant, pregnant!? Surely you are not claiming that it's mine, I know for a fact that you were fucking Weasel not two months past. I hope,_ Granger, _you don't expect me to take care of you and your sniveling little red-headed brat."_

 _With each heart wrenching word, he used his larger frame and literally pushed her and her infant out into the cold, biting winter day._

 _"Severus, please!" she cried. He gave her a nasty look._

 _"Pray, do not address me so informally, Miss Granger, you are only an apprentice and_ _a poor one at that. Now, I have no use for you, please leave the premises immediately."_

 _With that, he shut the door in her face._

* * *

Hermione woke with his name on her lips. "Severus!" she cried out, sitting up and reaching out for him. How could she tell him, what words should she use? She had no idea who the father of her child was and, while magic can find out several things about an unborn baby, parentage was something that still eluded the wizarding community.

Her mother called out to her that the Belgium waffles were ready. Knowing that her daughter was in trouble, Mrs. Granger made Hermione her favorite breakfast in the attempt to cheer her up. Hermione's parents accompanied her to the Leaky Cauldron and sent her back home with kisses, hugs, and the knowledge that she and her child would be welcome in their home.

* * *

Walking home from the portkey outside the Wizarding Hospital, she felt sick, exhausted and wanted to do nothing more than to crawl into her bed, hiding under the covers until the baby was grown and out the door. What she got, however, was a **_very_** pissed off Severus Snape who was waiting in her living room. She'd forgotten how intimidating he could be looming over her and giving her a blistering dressing down.

"How **_dare_** you just disappear without telling me! You were gone **all** night, do you have **_any_** idea how I felt when, not only did you not show up yesterday morning, but you stayed out all bloody night!" He grabbed her arms and gave her a gentle shake. "I was up all night flooing everyone I could think of, Harry's been out with Ginny trying to find you…we thought Ron had gotten to you again! **Merlin be damned** , when I thought he had his hands on the woman I love…"

Here her ears quit working altogether, his recriminations fading behind the words 'woman I love'.

"Are you even **listening**?!" he bellowed.

"You…you love me." She said softly. Those words, spoke in a baffled and awed tone, were all it took to take the wind from his sails. He pulled her into his chest, fisting her curls with one hand, holding her tight with the other, he curled his big body protectively around her.

Sobbing, she clung to him right back.

* * *

 _ *****Author's note: I know that someone will point out that parentage can be found out through a simple blood test. However, it's very expensive and time consuming. It's there for the sake of the story, I do know that such DNA tests are out there.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! If you are a Lucius Malfoy fan, I have a fic called The Irresistible Secretary. Let me know how I'm doing with that one.**_


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six_**

Severus picked up Hermione and carried her to the guest room and gently laid her down on the quilt coverlet, stretching out beside her and pulling her close. "Hermione, love, we need to talk." He felt her stiffen then, she nodded and moved to release his hold on her.

 _This is it, Hermione, this is where he says goodbye. Thanks for the rumble in the hay, but you're just not my type._ She struggled in vain to break his hold as he relentlessly pulled her back down beside him.

"My love, what is going on?" he queried. "You are so different…you are losing weight rapidly, you cry nearly every day and you are so exhausted that I do not feel comfortable allowing you to brew potions until you are well." Lines of worry wrinkled his forehead, but his dark eyes were gentle as they met hers.

 _I do not deserve him, nor can I tell him the truth,_ she thought. "I went to visit my Mum and Dad, that's all Severus. I just…oh hell, I don't know. I guess I was homesick." He noticed her evasiveness, but he put it away for now, he'd more pressing concerns at the moment.

"What about your health, sweetheart?" he asked her. "I admit to being extremely concerned. You eat very little and when you can eat you usually get sick and lose what nutrients you may have gained. I think we need to go to Madam Pomfrey and have her examine you, my dear."

Tears burned behind her eyes and she ruthlessly held them in check, refusing to contemplate the rage and betrayal he would feel if she were to announce she was having a child, and she didn't know who the father was. Unbidden, the Severus that haunted her dreams the night she'd spent at her parents came forth. _"Pregnant, pregnant?! Surely you aren't claiming it's mine! Do not expect me to take care of you and your sniveling little red-headed brat!"_

Suddenly, her stomach rebelled and she jerked away from him long enough to make it to the bathroom just in time to lose all the breakfast she'd eaten that morning. Thoroughly alarmed by the violence of the spasms shaking her torso, Severus was beside her in a flash, holding her curls out of the way and pressing a cool cloth to her fevered brow. After the desperate retching passed, she collapsed in his arms, unable to even sit up.

In a flash, he apparated directly to Madam Pomfrey's raising quite a ruckus until she appeared and led him to a private room where he gently put Hermione down on the bed. When the Mediwitch tried to shoo him out so that she could thoroughly examine her, Severus refused to leave her side. Recalling the conversation, she'd had with Hermione earlier that day, Madam Pomfrey persuaded Severus to step out of the door long enough for her to speak with Hermione. Cognoscente of the big, intimidating man currently pacing a rut in her polished wood floor, she gave her young patient a quick head to toe examination, she found Hermione was spotting and she became very concerned. Sitting next to Hermione she gave her some sound medical, and motherly, advice.

"Hermione, I know you're in quite a pickle. I can give you all the medical statistics on how stress can cause problems with the pregnancy, including miscarriages." Madam Pomfrey sat on the bed next to her. "You have had enough stress in your life, and if that's not enough there is a man outside of this room whom I've known for years, and he hasn't show this much emotion since Lily died. He needs to know, child." She rose and exited and, through the closed door, Hermione heard her soft reassurances to the distraught Severus.

When he entered her room, she nearly cried out at the naked emotion showing through his countenance, emotion that he'd had to ruthlessly hold in check for so many years. He sat beside her and immediately grasped her hand. "What did she say?" he demanded to know.

"What did Madam Pomfrey tell you?" she asked.

"Only that you need more rest, she gave me strict instructions for you to be on bed rest." He replied.

Hermione sat up, and placed a hand to his cheek, placing her forehead onto his. "Let's go home, and I will tell you." He waved his wand, and, within a second, they were at her cottage. Severus placed her on her couch with pillows pushed here and there around her. She was charmed with the love and concern he showed her, yet she feared the worst when she told him the truth. Recalling how he'd left her after they'd made love, she braced herself for his anger and accusations.

"Hermione…" his voice held so much love, and fear. She squeezed his hand, then pulled away and sat with her eyes closed, not wanting to see the rejection and rage that was sure to come. He'd been a Death-eater after all…

"Professor," she felt him stiffen at the formal address. "I'm pregnant, and I don't know who my baby's father is. The day before I collapsed in the dungeons," here her voice lost all emotion, and she seemed to diminish in size. "Ron showed up in my kitchen, I'd changed the locks but still, he gets in…he always gets in…he raped me again."

Severus felt a cold rush of rage fill him at her words. Gods above! How could he not see what was before his very eyes?

Her voice was weaker still, "A few weeks later, well you and I…" After this momentous statement, she anticipated harsh words and, when his hand raised, she flinched expecting a blow. Instead, she was hauled up and found herself lovingly embraced, on his lap, her head cradled on his shoulder. Suddenly, she could no longer keep her eyes open and she slumped against him.

"Hermione, my dear, sweet girl. You have brought such joy to my life merely with your smile. I **_love_** you and want you and _our_ child to be at peace. Rest now. I'll be here when you awaken."

She clung to his shirt with two fists and wept, this time in relief, as he tilted her head up and claimed a gentle kiss of promise.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven_**

Severus was nothing if not truthful. When Hermione woke, and had immediately stumbled to the bathroom to vomit the soup she'd forced down before she'd napped, he was there to hold her curls out of the way and give her sips of water. When the hormones overrode emotion, he was there with his sarcastic wit to entertain and make her laugh.

He told the most wonderful wizarding stories, tales of honor, of friendship, of battle. Some tales came from Lily, he told her matter-of-factly. She'd snuck him wonderful books, like Treasure Island, The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. Tom Sawyer and the Swiss Family Robinson were more than just written words, they became portals for the young boy to see how families are supposed to work.

Far from leaving him more withdrawn and lonely, they gave him hope that one day…perhaps…he'd have that family he wanted. Now that it was within his grasp, he'd be damned if he'd allow The Weasel, the true parentage of Hermione's child, or what society may say, he meant to keep **_his_** family close, protected and safe.

* * *

As the first trimester passed, so did the exhaustion and nausea. Hermione was her joyful and energetic self again, and was chafing at the bit to be set free from her confinement to the bed or couch. She wanted to help Severus in the laboratory, she wanted to walk the beach and put her feet in the sparkling water. She wanted to swim through the bottomless waves and to finally feel weightless. Mme. Pomfrey gave her the green light, happy with Severus for lifting the load off of Hermione and helping her be stress-free for the first time in ages.

Mme. Rosemurta had helped Hermione keep sane during her long confinement by working closely with her designing a line of Maternity Wear and Robes to sell at her shop. Hermione could have her pick of the merchandise and the Madam herself created several exquisite baby outfits that were so tiny, and charming, that Severus had misty eyes as he helped decorate and stock the nursery. By silent agreement they decided that she should put her cottage up for rent and move into Severus' more spacious home.

For the time being, they put off any discussion of the dubious parentage of Hermione's child. As far as Severus was concerned this baby was his because he was there during the ups and downs of her hormones, through the frightening weight loss and possibilities of miscarriage during her first months, and through the joys of being able to see their child move about in the womb and listening to the heart beat.

Hermione will never forget the first-time Severus went with her to Mme. Pomfrey, to see if her baby was growing well. He looked sick with worry, due to all her health troubles, but when he looked upon the moving picture of their child for the first time…tears began rolling silently down his cheeks. Incredibly moved, she reached out and placed her small hand into his, yanking gently so that he sat beside her. She placed his hand onto her growing bump and giggled at the look of wonder on his face when a tiny foot made contact with his touch.

Together they burst into laughter, finding joy in the midst of trials and tribulations.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The months seemed to fly by as summer turned into autumn, and their work on medicinal brews was moved once again to the laboratory in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Hermione was on a mission to find a cure for intense morning-sickness, and a potion to aid in the prevention of miscarriages and birth defects. Severus was strict, however, and limited her time in the lab and the ingredients that she needed for her potions, often stopping his own work to aid her with her own. Angry at first, her attitude changed when she saw the grace, and love he felt for her and a child that may, or may not be his.

Her baby bump was showing now. Whenever Ginny and Luna came to call, they'd gather about the kitchen table, chattering like magpies. On those days their men seek Severus' study, unable to fathom why women talk about the highs and lows they go through, that the actual birthing is to experience the most incredible pain imaginable (Harry likened it to passing a sizeable bowling ball through an impossibly small opening) and the sharing of the most intimate act of lovemaking becoming…ahem…quite satisfactory during mid-pregnancy. Upon the last fact, both Harry and Draco heartily agreed upon. Because of the scare, they'd had during the first couple of months, Severus hadn't made any sexual overtures, thinking that it may hurt the babe. Draco and Harry assured him that since Mme. Pomfrey had given the go ahead, then all he needed to do was talk about it with Hermione.

What Severus hadn't realized was that once the mediwitch had given her a clean bill of health, Hermione had expected…nay looked forward to…making love with him. As the weeks passed without any advances, she was left to surmise that he had no intention of having a vibrant, close and loving relationship with her, at least until he found out for certain that the child was his. Her inner demons kept her from seeing how longingly he looked at her, how he'd snuck into her room at night, spooning his body behind hers to keep her nightmares at bay. But always, when the sun was just beginning to light the dawn sky, he left her room as softly as he'd entered, leaving her feeling bereft and lonely when she woke up alone.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Severus was secretly planning on asking her to marry him. He was certain that the child was his, Mme. Pomfrey had said that the timing was about right. Of course, she'd said that it was still up to chance, the timing was right for Ron as well, but he didn't listen, he knew better. Working closely with her parents, he set up a romantic dinner, that would, hopefully, end ultimately, at an intimate ceremony among a wooded area that was still bright with fall foliage. Ginny would be there to help her dress in a lovely pale peach, overlaid with the finest ivory lace, as intricate as a spider's web. He worked tirelessly, and was spending little time with Hermione, which is what nearly undid all his plans.

* * *

Severus left early that day, intending to set up a few chairs for immediate family and friends and attend to other activities. When Hermione woke from her nap and saw that he was still gone, she curled up in a ball, wondering what went wrong. Ginny found her crying into her pillow, certain that she'd have no one to grow old with because she looked like a whale. Laughing, Ginny got her up and on her feet, refusing to baby her, while Luna proceeded to stuff her into her dress.

"But I don't **_want_** to go out tonight! I'm the size of a buggered **_barge_**! And…and…the man who might be the arsehole who made me this way is a **bloody buggering** ** _FOOL_**! Are you laughing at me?!"

The other two were giggling at Hermione's fit, but they sobered immediately when they saw the unshed tears teetering on the edge of her lashes. Remembering her own body insecurities during her pregnancy with little Albus, Ginny knelt in front of Hermione, taking her hands and squeezing lightly in support.

"Hermione, I've been where you are. I'll tell you what Harry told me when I would have to go out for important society dinner. You're beautiful, you glow, and your damn ankles haven't even swelled yet! Harry found me extremely sexy while I was pregnant with Al."

"But Ginny, you already knew that Harry was Al's father, and you both looked forward to his birth! Severus hasn't touched me since…since…" here her voice softly cracked. "He doesn't want me that way, and I'm afraid that if the baby isn't his he'll leave me." Her voice grew softer and softer until it was barely a whisper. "Then I'll be alone."

"Hermione, you'll never be alone," Luna insisted. "You'll always have us." And then she took control of the situation, and within forty-five minutes Hermione was dressed, had her make-up on, and was ready for her surprise dinner date.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Severus was surprised at how nervous he was. _Had he read her wrong? Did she really love him? Could he be a good father, considering that his own father fucked everything up? Would she want_ _ **him**_ _as a husband?_ He paced up and down the quiet restaurant that he'd booked whole so they could truly be alone. His memories of how he'd treated her every time she'd stuck her hand up, knowing all the right answers, she'd been his prize pupil and yet he'd treated her like dog shit he'd wipe off his shoe…gods above, he wished he'd had the opportunity to apologize at that look she'd give him; shock, hurt and doubt in her abilities. Gods above, he would try to put that doubt to rest every chance he got, if she'd have him.

She'd had far too much pain in her life, having to use the Obliviate Spell on her own parents which, fortunately, didn't last very long; although there were still times that her mom would ask her who she was. Then there were those months out with Harry and the Weasel, finding the horcruxes, and the War itself, the casualties insurmountable on both sides. Severus had seen how she'd wept with Ron and Harry for those who were lost to them.

Voldemort drove his followers mad with the siren song of complete power and total domination. Severus had gotten sick of it early on, all the sneaking around to do _his_ will, even if the promise of power was…oh, so inviting…he'd had dreams of revealing what kind of man James Potter truly was so Lily would choose him instead. Hatred and Jealousy were the ultimate reasons they all had all joined to become the Death Eaters, but paralyzing Fear and abject Terror was motivation enough to continue to follow a charismatic, yet psychotic leader like Tom Marvelo Riddle.

And he'd felt a crushing weight of guilt for the first time in his life. When Voldemort had Nagini bite him, he knew he'd be condemned for all eternity. Then, in a flash of light Harry's face shown and Severus could clearly see Lily behind him, smiling. The next few moments were a blur as he gave his memories to Harry and Hermione closed his wound and neutralized the snake venom, before it reached his heart.

He'd remembered asking her "what are you doing?" To which she replied with that Hermione smile, "I'm going to heal you." And that's when he knew that she would do great things with her life.

The opening of the door had him whipping around…and all rational thought it was how she looked that stole his breath away. Her curls were artfully piled on top of her head and allowed to cascade over one shoulder. Her dress was a pale peach sheath over laid by the finest lace that made her skin glow like a thousand candles. She drew him to her, the tether between them strengthening daily. Silently he crossed the floor and, as though on cue, a mellow saxophone began to play. Reaching her, he grasped her hand and slowly spun her in a circle and relished her laugh, echoing it with his own.

He led her to the center of the restaurant where a table sat before a roaring fire, welcomed by both for, although it was a sunny afternoon, it was a bit chilly. He sat her down with a grand gesture, just to make her smile again for he could never get enough of her happiness. The food was amazing, the atmosphere romantic, and Severus was attentive to a fault; Hermione should've been ecstatic. There was something going on, and she hated not being in control.

After they'd eaten a lovely dessert, Severus stood and walked over and asked, "Hermione, may I have this dance?" What else could she say but yes? Placing her hand in his, she allowed him to lead her to a small clearing in the tables and he held her so close, with such tenderness that she finally allowed herself to melt into him and enjoy his scent, the texture of his shirt and the feel of his arms enfolding her. The music ended and Severus stepped away from her… then… _oh gods_ …he got on one knee and held up a jewelry box. She simply looked from the dainty gold ring with an emerald on either side of a diamond, to Severus in shock.

"Hermione Granger, you've brought life back to me when I thought I'd never live again. You've brought music to my ears when I thought I'd never hear it again. And you've brought mercy to my soul when I didn't deserve mercy. But, what is most important of all, you have brought unconditional love to my heart. Hermione…will you make me the happiest person on earth, and be my wife?"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

There he was, down on one knee and a beautiful, delicate ring on hand…and Hermione hated to break his heart. She dreamt nightly that the baby would come out with a head full of cinnamon curls and freckles which would proceed to drive such an irreplaceable wedge between them…until nothing, neither respect, nor friendship, nor love would be able to hold them together. She wanted so much for him to be able to go on with his life and not be burdened with a wife and the child born of vengeance and hate. She knew that his claims to parent this child as his own, regardless of what color the hair or eyes were, but she also knew that he believed whole-heartedly that their…her…child was his.

No use in dragging this situation further. She pulled him to his feet and asked him to sit at a nearby table. "Are you hot, dearest?" Severus made to stand and fetch her a glass of water from their table.

"No, Severus please, I must speak." Her voice broke just slightly enough to fool most people, but not her erstwhile suiter. He rejoined her, this time with hooded eyes.

"What is it Hermione?" he carefully enquired. She reached out for the ring box and opened it, staring down at a ring that she'd have picked for herself, and he did it for _her_. Slowly she closed the box and slid it back to him. ** _"Do you think to make light of my feelings for you? Am I so disgusting that you wouldn't even_ _marry our child's father?"_**

He'd stood up during his rant, using his size as intimidation. But slumped into a chair when he heard the raw, naked pain she bore. "It's my fault, really. I don't want to ruin your life Severus; by effectively tying your hands by marrying me, what happens when that someone comes along and steals away your heart? Look, I know you, you aren't the façade you put up when you're teaching, at heart you are loving, generous and kind. But living with the truth, should the child I deliver have red hair…you'd change. You'd think the worst if I were a mere ten minutes late in coming home. You'd be demanding, and hurtful when given a chance, not that I'd blame you."

He wanted to rail at her, sarcastically rip her to shreds, until…he heard the incredible pain in her words, and his sails deflated. He sat with her and just listened. Hermione had never said a verbal " ** _Never"_** , so he said "Then why don't we wait until the babe is born. What would you say then? Is there a chance for me yet?"

She whipped around to see into those bottomless eyes and whispered "I would say yes…yes…a thousand times Yes."

He picked her up gently, and spun her around and around until she laughed.

* * *

The winter Holidays announced themselves with a blizzard that literally paralyzed the muggles, their schools and offices closed for nearly three weeks. Even Hogsmead and the businesses in Diagon Alley were forced to admit defeat and close. While there were effective weather spells that stop, or start Thunderstorms, cold rain, fog and snow, none of them had the power to stop a blizzard with well below zero temperatures, 35 miles per hour wind gusts, and zero visibility. Each house was guided, by a prefect or teacher to and from classes and their common rooms. The reason for this was because two students decided that, when there was a brief respite in the storm, it was cause for going out and getting butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and…simply vanished when the storm began howling once again. Mme. Rosemurta had kept her place open, for those travelers who'd need somewhere to get a hot pint of their choosing, a home cooked meal and a warm place to wait out the storm.

Head Master McGonagall discovered the matter from the boys' friends when they weren't back when they were supposed to be. At this point the information had come 61/2 hours too late, so she made the decision to in reinforcements. Hagrid who had incredible keen eyesight and his dog Feng, who had a knack for finding what could not be found. It took nearly an hour but both students were frozen to death inside the 'Shrieking Shack'. The wind began to blow again, whipping the soft snow into a solid wall of white. Head Mistress McGonagall was forced to place an invisible net over the school. If any student decided to test the net (three Slytherins, two Ravenclaws, and even one Hufflepuff did) would come back, black and white tails between their legs and stinking of skunk. The curse lasted a mere 72 hours, and was such a horrible fate that no one would attempt it again.

* * *

Hermione was heavily pregnant now and the aches, pain, and strong kicks from her daughter were treasured rather than complained about. She was anxious to hold her little baby for the first time, to count fingers and toes and to smell that newborn smell…of sweet soap and baby powder. She and Severus had flooed to their cottage for the Holidays, and Hermione's parents came, as well as Draco, Luna and their newborn boy, Cedric James Malfoy. Everyone had to chuckle when the proud grandpa, the Great Lucius Malfoy, was holding his grandson and cooing to him. Even he smiled up at them and chuckling at his odd behavior, before returning to his conversation with little CJ who gazed up at Lucius and, smiling adorably, cooed back.

Just after all the guests left and the tidying up done, Severus and Hermione were stretched out on their bed, discussing the party, the baby and other things lovers sweetly share. They drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened by shrieking wind and the bitterly cold weather. The cabin was solidly built and, not wanting Hermione to get cold, he'd actually chopped a lean-to full of firewood himself, using his grandfather's old axe.

So impressed was she by this 'nesting' behavior' of his that when he came in the house he found her bawling into her hands. At first, alarm ran through him and he reached her in record time. Kneeling by her side he questioned her gently and felt her abdomen for signs of tightening, and was rewarded by the feel of a foot as it gave a great kick. Hermione gasped and grimaced.

"Sev, it's nothing, just kicks and some Braxton Hicks contractions…completely normal for this late in the pregnancy."

"Then why were you weeping, my love?" He really had no idea, she realized. As she watched him doing manual chores, because he not only enjoyed it and it gave him much needed exercise, and wearing a pair of jeans that hugged muscles no one knew he had in that great black cloak he favored. The jeans and a crimson hedley shirt were gifts from her to Severus for Christmas, and wow, seeing him in it did wonderful things to her nether regions.

When she told him how touched she was that he'd thought about her comfort before his, and… here she whispered into his ear and made his eyes darken with desire. He proceeded in taking up to the bedroom and showing her all the ways to safely pleasure a pregnant woman. She'd been sated and exhausted, while Severus had to 'service himself' or he'd never sleep. It had been by mutual agreement not have intercourse until the babe was born, at first so she could keep a distance between them, in her mind thinking it'd be easier to part if the child proved to be Ronald's and not Severus'.

Then, falling in love with each other, each day working in such harmony, finishing each other's sentences, and each found they were horney as hell. They began to research safe erotica for pregnant mothers. Severus vowed he'd continue to worship her body, and that she was incredibly beautiful. This was after they'd been waiting for the Holiday party and she was fussing with the dress she chose, and when it wouldn't zip up, she'd burst into tears and called herself a ** _"great buggering whale, and she knew he'd never expected her to be a huge fucking hippo…"_**

Instead of molly-coddling her mood he began to chuckle…she turned and bestowed such a look that nearly shut him down, with that look she'd terrify Voldemort. Just that thought alone sent him into convulsions of laughter. And when told of the jest, they both clung to one another while they laughed.

Not three days past the Holidays, just as the blizzard was at its worse, Hermione's water broke.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Chapter Eleven_**

It was sixteen hours in…and the labor had been long and arduous. Severus went between giving her wet washcloths to cool her sweat-soaked brow, and trying to find out where all the blood was coming from. Hermione was screaming at every contraction, hands holding either side of her swollen belly as it tightened like a vice. He'd tried to fire-contact Mme. Pomfrey, but the moaning, crying, contrary wind blowing this way, then turning into a wild beast the other way scrambled all the words, before her face disappeared like dust.

Cursing inventively, Severus tied his hair back and did what he had deduced from the call to the medi-witch. He needed to discover if it was breach, or coming down feet first instead of head first. Wincing at the thought of giving her more pain, for he had no time to prepare her. Spreading her legs as wide as he could he put as much of his hand as was possible until he felt the head, and shock ran through him when he discovered that the babe was turned diagonally. Thankfully, though, head was down. He knew he had to move fast to save both she and their child.

At this moment, a calm clarity transformed him, and he no longer cared who it was that sired this baby, he **would** be its father. With a gentle tug, he pulled the child toward the birth canal and told Hermione to push. She pushed with all the primal instinct of all the mothers across time itself, and Severus was there to see the head emerge.

"Hold pushing, my love. You can do this, my sweet one…the cord is around the neck…" He kept up his encouraging prattle while he gently unwound the cord.

"I HAVE TO FUCKING PUSH!" yelled his amazon warrior, and he smiled for the first time since this 'adventure' had begun.

"Then push…that's my girl!" and he caught the infant in one fell swoop. The babe was blue, and floppy, like a rag doll, he remembered…yes, he knew what he must do. He took a blanket and a baster for meat. He wrapped up the babe and used the very end of the baster to clean out the nose and mouth. Then rubbing briskly, he stimulated the nerve-endings until there was a weak mewl, as soft as a newborn kitten. He quickly cinched off the umbilical cord, and cut it.

"Severus, what's wrong, what's wrong with our baby?" He noticed her voice was weak, and there was fresh bright red blood covering the blankets at an alarming rate. Taking no time at all, he settled the infant into its cradle and flooed directly to Mme. Pomfrey.

He grabbed her arm and took her directly to the floo port. "Gracious Heavens, Severus where…" was all she got out before they were immersed in the maelstrom of the storm.

Fortunately, they were blown only a few hundred feet from his front door. Pulling and tugging the medi-witch they found the house curiously quiet…he'd lost them. The only family he'd ever known, HIS family. He stood, just outside the door that Mme. Pomfrey went through only moments before, head hung and heartbroken.

* * *

His head snapped up a second later when he heard, not only Hermione talking to the medi-witch, but a strong cry from the baby.

He was at her side as soon as both were cleaned and presentable. He sat on the fresh linens, the soiled ones had been removed, and gazed in wonder at his two girls. The little one had her mouth attached to Hermione's breast, greedily sucking as her besotted parents looked on.

"She has your nose." said Severus with evident relief. Her laughter warmed him.

"She has your mouth." Quipped Hermione.

They were both relieved to find her head covered in silky black curls.

Mme. Pomfrey had a question of her own, as she took the now sated and sleeping child so she could weight her and measure her to ascertain how many inches along she was. "What shall you name her?"

With one voice, they both said… "Grace." Which was a shock, they'd not had the time really to discuss it, yet somehow it fit.

After a long pause, Hermione said "Her name is Grace Lily Snape." And got a stunned looked from Severus. "She belongs to the both of us…we both needed grace to get us through life." Here she gave a sigh, and looked down at their sleeping infant who had a small bubble of breast milk on her lips before it popped.

Looking Snape in his fathomless deep dark eyes she said "I for not standing strong amid horrible abuse, and having the courage to leave sooner, and for you, Severus…Lily, for the girl who stole your heart, yet threw it away for a handsome face and lack of wisdom. We **_must_** remember that our pasts helped shape us into who we are right now, and tomorrow will shape us into who we will be." Tears glistened in his eyes as he gently enfolded both in his strong arms. Hermione raised her face to his and, with a grateful sigh he covered her lips with his own.

* * *

The weeks after the difficult birth were exhausting, tiresome and irritating. _Really,_ Severus thought, as he tried, apparently in vain, to rock his screaming daughter to sleep _This explains why Lupin would often fall asleep at inopportune moments during the time when Teddy was an infant_. Snape wanted Hermione to get as much sleep as possible, considering she so nearly died of blood loss when the placenta began to tear away from her uterine wall. She'd been forced to take it easy once more, and he'd expected to hear her complaints and cursing again, but as the weather cleared there had been visitors coming and going to visit baby Grace.

The gifts were so appreciated as little Grace timed her debut to well before their baby shower had been planned. Hermione's sixth week check-up after the birth was highly looked forward to by both parties. Indeed, Harry and Ginny (who was finally expecting a girl) were set to pick up little Gracie to watch overnight so that Severus and Hermione can finally have some badly needed alone time. After hearing that both of his girls had gotten green lights, he flooed to Harry's to let them know, and rustled up a parson from a nearby parish, as well as a wizard to do the hand fasting, wanting this night to be sanctioned and perfect.

* * *

 _ *****Please forgive the lateness of this post, we had trouble with our internet...so frustrating! I used the time to write though, and hopefully this chapter satisfies! Come on and bring some love, my darling readers. and R.E.V.I.E.W. Thank you!**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

It was a perfect night for an intimate ceremony and candle-light dinner on the beach. Severus had an old family friend, whom he'd known well before he went to Hogwarts who owned a resort that would be the perfect Caribbean honeymoon hideaway. With the music of the ocean, palm trees and some mellow jazz, it truly was an island paradise. A candle lit table set for two was on a wooden deck next to a trellis set nearby with pots of climbing exotic flowers that were woven through the slats to make an arch that both looked and smelled like heaven. Severus insisted on her wearing the same dress that she'd worn when he had proposed. She wasn't sure how she'd look in it, she'd begun running along the shore again, as she did after healing from Ron's attempt on her life. She'd even coaxed Severus into it, and although he complained that she was obviously trying to kill him, he had proved to be in excellent shape, all over…as she'd found on the one occasion that had brought about their daughter.

A slight knock on the door broke her thoughts and she bade welcome to a small, wizened seamstress elf in the company of Luna. Instructed to put the lovely dress on, Hermione did, and nearly cried in disappointment. Her breasts were rather plain in school, however they blossomed during her time hunting the horcruxes…indeed, Ron would turn into a slobbery fool with just one glance at them. That was **_nothing_** as compared to what they were now, and she'd just pumped her breast milk before this. They practically spilled over the top, while in the middle it clung to all the unflattering places she'd rather just not even acknowledge.

Watching tears pool in the young witch's eyes, the kind elf dabbed them away without ruining the make-up that had just been done. "Now," she said to Hermione, "Don't go stressing yourself young one, this dress will sing an aria when it settles on your form. You will be the loveliest bride your young man has ever seen, because your inner and outer beauty will shine. Go and get your hair done. The dress will be waiting in your rooms."

Luna steered her away immediately set about brushing and curling her best friend's hair and telling tales of joining her father as he hunted huddle-puffs, creatures that look remarkably like garden gnomes only with one leg and a very large foot. Soon she had Hermione laughing uncontrollably at her sarcastic and dry humor. Of course, Draco took the credit for that…he took credit for most things, just so he'd be tackled by his long-suffering wife who had her own ways of torturing him.

Finally, Hermione was ready to dress, and that old familiar feeling of insecurity reared its ugly head again. _Gods…what if he has unrealistic expectations about tonight? For that matter, what if I do?_ Luna watched as the light in Hermione's eyes began to fade and knew drastic measures needed to be taken. She grabbed her friend by the arm and twirled her to face the mirror so quickly, that Hermione didn't have the chance to close her eyes and call off the wedding due to nerves.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Hermione stood speechless for so long that Luna thought she'd been too hasty. Then a feeling of relief washed over her as she heard Hermione make a long sigh and they both took in the whole picture. The elderly seamstress elf was a miracle worker! The bodice of the dress was cupped her larger size comfortably and swept dramatically over one shoulder with a waterfall of lovely ivory ribbons. It plunged low in the back showing the dimple she had in the small of her back, while falling into Grecian folds in the front. Her hair was swept up in artfully 'messy' curls which were strewn with flowers, and with a couple of long curls hanging over her bare shoulder. Severus had sent up a "trinket" as he called it. Trinket didn't come close to what she wore. A delicate chain web held a virtual waterfall of the most brilliant diamonds known to man.

* * *

Little did she know that Severus had also been transformed. His hair was cut, lightened and colored, and artfully styled. Although it was different, it suited him, making him look younger and less…formidable. He was unsure how he felt about that. Dressed up in what was called a 'monkey suit' by the salesman at the store Mme. Pomfrey told him about, he looked at his own reflection in the mirror, fussing with his necktie until Draco chuckled and did the deed himself.

"I remember the day I married Luna, gods Severus…I was shaking so badly that my father thought I was having convulsions." He laughed. "It's just nervous jitters, it will pass."

At last, the time had come. Under a full moon, with balmy breezes caressing their skin, a parson stood under the arbor and Severus was at the front, watching a love-struck Draco escort his wife down to stand at their places. Draco heard Snape give an audible swallow and heard his breath coming in short bursts. Draco put a hand on his shoulder and whispered _'you're going to be completely passed out from hyperventilating before you even bed her. Calm the fuck down'_

* * *

An enchanted piano began to play one of Hermione's favorite piece, Moonlight Sonata, and suddenly…there she was. A vision in peaches and cream, she practically floated down the aisle on her father's arm, her mother on the other side of her, weeping genteelly into an embroidered hand kerchief. By the time Hermione finally took his arm and they turned to face the Parson, Severus felt his world settle. He had always felt that he didn't deserve happiness, he didn't deserve _her_ , the actions he'd participated in during his younger years had been shady at best and downright hideous at worst. His mind focused on the present now, the words of the parson calmed him somehow. They had chosen to write their vows themselves, when that part of the ceremony came, the parson stood aside and a tall wizard took his place.

Severus and Hermione stood facing one another, hands held and fingers entwined, content to just gaze into the other's eyes. The wizard began their hand-fasting, speaking an unbreakable spell that would bind them together as husband and wife. A light blue, shimmering thread began to encircle their adjoined hands, then it split into three to represent their tiny family. It then began to braid itself, to strengthen their bond. When it was at its thickest, Hermione began her vows.

She smiled that girl-sweet smile that Severus remembered before Ron had wiped it nearly clean away. "Severus…we may not have had the memories of first dates, of loving among tangled sheets, or of sitting together on a porch swing and communicating with each other without saying one word. But we have our opportunity now, for all those firsts…and I can't wait to start. I found a rare book in a Muggle antique store and inside there is something I wish to read to you. It describes our love so well." She conjured up a piece of parchment and began to read a William Shakespeare Sonnet,

 ** _"_** ** _Let me not to the marriage of true minds_**

 ** _Admit impediments. Love is not love_**

 ** _Which alters when it alteration finds,_**

 ** _Or bends with the remover to remove._**

 ** _O no! it is an ever-fixed mark_**

 ** _That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_**

 ** _It is the star to every wand'ring bark,_**

 ** _Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._**

 ** _Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_**

 ** _Within his bending sickle's compass come;_**

 ** _Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_**

 ** _But bears it out even to the edge of doom._**

 ** _If this be error and upon me prov'd,_**

 ** _I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."_**

 ** _**William Shakespeare**_**

Tears sparkled in more than one set of eyes during her vows. Severus wiped tears away unabashedly, caring not if anyone saw him express emotion. Hermione had taught him that it was so much better to let things out than to bottle them up, and he never wanted to become that person again. Realizing he was indeed getting light-headed, he concentrated on breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth as she spoke. Slowly his mind and body relaxed, and, listening to Hermione read the poem, the beauty of it caused tears of happiness to run down his cheeks.

When his turn came, he didn't know if he could speak at first as he struggled to contain his emotions. Even after finding his equilibrium, his voice remained hoarse as he recited his vows. "Hermione, you have taught me how to stand firm in the midst of the maelstrom, to take responsibility for my own actions…and that I _deserve_ happiness no matter what I have done or how I was raised. You and Gracie have centered me and given me the chance to love you with all I am…all I have. This gift I will never take for granted, but will cherish for the rest of my life. You have a beauty, my love, that is not just on the outside, but on the inside as well."

Here he recited from memory this Lord Byron poem,

 ** _She walks in beauty, like the night_**

 ** _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_**

 ** _And all that's best of dark and bright_**

 ** _Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_**

 ** _Thus mellowed to that tender light_**

 ** _Which heaven to gaudy day denies._**

 ** _One shade the more, one ray the less,_**

 ** _Had half impaired the nameless grace_**

 ** _Which waves in every raven tress,_**

 ** _Or softly lightens o'er her face;_**

 ** _Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_**

 ** _How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._**

 ** _And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_**

 ** _So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_**

 ** _The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_**

 ** _But tell of days in goodness spent,_**

 ** _A mind at peace with all below,_**

 ** _A heart whose love is innocent_**

 ** _*Lord Byron*_**

By this time there wasn't a dry eye among the group. The rings were exchanged and finally… ** _finally_** …they were pronounced Husband and Wife and he pulled her into his arms and held her tight for his fiery and insistent kisses, fisting a hand in her curls and making love to her mouth. To his delight, he heard her give an animalistic growl as she kissed him right back.

* * *

 _ *****Author's Note: Whew! Finally, the wedding! Hopefully it was romantic enough...and next...the wedding night! Well, my dear friends, the plot bunnies are hungry, do me a favor and REVIEW!**_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

The small party was a merry one as they enjoyed the festive occasion. Severus could scarcely believe that she was _his,_ absolutely **_his_** and he was hers. He couldn't stop touching her, a hand on her elbow, rubbing her back, all the while talking and laughing with family and friends, not realizing his touch was driving her wild with need. Unbeknownst to her, she was having the same effect on him. It seemed that after the "I do's" were said the invisible bonds that held Hermione back were severed. She couldn't keep her hands off of him and it was costing him every amount of restraint he could muster to keep from shoving the dishes off the table and ripping her gown off, lying her out like a pagan sacrifice and feasting until she'd climaxed as many times as she could survive. Fortunately, Draco and Luna recognized the warning signs, being newly married themselves, and offered to walk Mr. and Mrs. Granger to their rooms up at the resort hotel before retiring to their own private bungalow. Severus gave Draco a silent "thank you" look, to which he received an impudent wink back.

The staff cleared up the leftover food, tables and chairs quickly and quietly, and they were alone…at last. Severus suggested a walk on the beach, and she agreed, stopping only to remove her sandals, and change into shorts and T-shirt. When she went to join her husband again, she stood transfixed. His shorter hair blew about his face in a sexy and romantic way. He'd unbuttoned his fine lawn shirt and rolled up both his sleeves and his trousers and was barefoot. Sensing her presence, he turned toward her, and she drew in her breath when she saw the love, tenderness and fierce desire for her in his eyes. He simply held out his hand, granting her the power of whether she would join him.

She stepped toward him without hesitance, and placed both her hand and her heart in his. Drawing her out on the beach, he wandlessly conjured the sultry voice of Ella Fitzgerald singing **_'At Last, My Love has Come Along'_** and pulled her close as they danced there in the sand while the surf provided a counter beat to the music. He made her laugh when he spun her out in a circle and spun her back to him, allowing her to collide with his chest as he crushed her lips with his and pulled her up on her toes, settling her aching core against his length. When she groaned, and tried to rub her throbbing center against him, he held her fast, swallowing her whimpers until he could last no longer.

* * *

Mouths still fused, he swept her off her feet and strode into their cabana settling her gently on the large bed. Joining her, he began to slowly undress her, and when she shied away he soothed, inflamed and enticed her with his mouth, and his touch. He wanted to bury himself in her warmth and stay there for always, driving into her heat and flooding her with his seed, but he knew she harbored insecurities about her looks, so tonight was for her…for seduction, romance and love. Trapping her hands loosely above her head, he kept making love with her mouth, his tongue plundering, dancing with hers, then withdrawing as he used his lips to sip, suckle and tease. By the time he let her hands go, she was clutching the front of his shirt, trying to rip it off of him.

Hermione scarcely remembered how she'd gotten from dancing on the beach to being laid out on the bed, her hands held over her head as Severus drove her wild with just his mouth. She knew he held her loosely so that she would not fear him as she did Ron. She thought her heart would burst with love for this wonderful, thoughtful and gentle man, who put her above all else, including his own desires and needs. When he finally let her hands go she attacked his shirt, desperate to be skin to skin. She shivered when he gave a deep chuckle, then felt a cold chill when he left.

His heart squeezed when, in sitting up to remove his shirt, she gave a soft cry as though she thought he was leaving her. He bent over her again, kissing her softly and pledging ' _I'm not going anywhere love, I am yours and you are mine for all eternity.'_ He stripped them both before she had the chance to blink, and lay length to length, warmth to warmth and skin to skin at last.

Feeling as though she were in front of a roaring fire after being lost for years in a frozen wasteland, Hermione snuggled into her husband's waiting arms. He ran his big hands over her skin, enjoying its texture and resilience. He swept his touch up and down her small back, tilting her head up so his lips could roam over her neck to tantalize and torment her with his kisses. She gave the most adorably sexy sounds as he drove her relentlessly to the pinnacle. His hand pulled her thigh over his and he pushed his fingers inside her sheath causing her back to arch, putting her mouth-watering breasts in contact with his adoring mouth. He was careful, as he knew they were tender, and timed the thrusts of his fingers with the suction of his mouth, and nearly lost control of himself as he heard her joy-filled cries and felt the timeless dance of her hips. As she surrendered to passion he felt tears gather as she let go, calling his name with joy, wonder, and without one ounce of fear.

He brought her down slowly, gently, cognizant that she still tired easily after the difficult birth of their daughter, and so he took special care to prepare her all over again. She lay sated and boneless, her eyes closing as she floated on the high of the powerful orgasm. Severus' breath bathed her ear as he said ' _Oh no you don't…'_ as he kissed her from her face, down her torso, and delved into her moist, wet heat. She snapped her hips up as her knees fell apart giving him full access to every part of her, yet plunging her hands into his hair to make sure he didn't stray, as if he wanted too. His chuckle caused lovely vibrations against the small nub at the apex of her sex and caused her to groan in delight. Not to derive the love of his life, Severus used his tongue to lick, plunge, manipulate and flick all those wonderful places between her straining thighs until, once again, she plunged into the maelstrom, knowing without a doubt that he'd be there to catch her. As she flew, she felt a wonderful weight lay atop her that she instinctively cradled between her thighs, then she felt Severus testing her for her readiness before he entered her. Using a wandless spell he made sure she'd be comfortable for their first time as man and wife. She pulled his head up to gaze into his eyes and said simply,

"Please…" and smiled, pulling him down to kiss him, thoroughly relaxed until he entered her in one thrust, then held still as she squirmed trying to accommodate his length and size. He simply dove his hands into her curls and kissed her until she finally relaxed, then he moved in gentle thrusts, fighting his instinct to conquer her. He felt her move with him, and soon he was plunging into her as she grabbed his most excellent ass and pulled him deeper in. He heard a soft whimper of pain, however and before she knew it Severus wrapped his arms around her and rolled until she was on top. Her curls were wild around his little Amazon's head, and he laughed, albeit painfully as he was seated to the hilt and he wanted nothing less than too drive into her.

"Take as much as you can, my sweet, for I never wish to hurt you with my loving…" he grated out with his one last coherent thought.

She smiled that special luminous grin that was meant for him alone, then rode him until their screams of ecstasy mingled with the thunder of the surf. After, he cleaned her with such tenderness that she nearly wept with happiness, then he joined her in bed and after pulling her close until she was wound around him like a vine, they fell into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

Miles away, Ron had a visitor in Azkaban…one who had a tad bit of information that she thought he may want to pay for. She was correct, except that it was she who paid…with her life.

* * *

 _ *****Author's Note: Well, there you have it, the Wedding Night. I hope I didn't disappoint, and don't worry, the honeymoon is still on. ;)**_

 _ **But not all is well...a certain red-headed snake has reared his ugly mug again...**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Hermione had rarely had as relaxed and wonderful time as on their honeymoon. Knowing that neither of them could be apart from Gracie for long, Harry and Ginny took a vacation themselves, securing their own bungalow and using the time the baby was with her parents to have some much-needed romantic time of their own.

Severus, of course, spoiled both of 'his girls' rotten, something Hermione hadn't experienced in a very, very long time. By day, while her parents watched their beloved granddaughter, the pair snorkeled the reefs, swam with dolphins, and took short excursions, they then took Gracie with them as they dined out, went sight-seeing, or shopped for souvenirs and gifts. But by night...oh, by night...the fragrant confines of their bungalow became their playground. Severus did his best to rid Hermione of every physical memory of the abuses she'd endured at the hands of the one person who should've loved, protected and cherished her above all others.

He discovered that the more intimate of moments he spent with Hermione, the more he discovered that the love he'd felt for Lily Evans was neither more nor less than that of a school boy crush. The pain of betrayal and unrequited love had been real...no question...but each time he watched his wife laugh at Gracie's coos, smile up at him in innocent pleasure, or had the privilege to gaze into her hazelnut eyes as they glazed over the second before her climax shook her, his heart would soar knowing that he, and he alone, brought her such joy.

In the confines of the mosquito netting their world was just each other. They would undress one another without inhibition, for Hermione no longer felt insecure about her postpartum body. As though a great stone dam had been loosed in his soul, and Severus could no longer keep from raining his praise upon her, restoring the hard-won confidence she'd once had as the "brightest witch of the age", a moniker she still deserved, for each night she weaved a magical web around his heart.

Twilight was their favorite part of the day. They'd order a delicious picnic from room service and spread a huge blanket on the soft sand. Severus loved to lie next to Gracie and talk silly talk to her while she gurgled back and made faces at him until he laughed, making him look years younger. Ginny and Harry would join them with their own picnic and they would sit and talk, as good friends do. But, just before the sunset, a hush came upon the two couples, and they'd turn as one to watch out to the sea. Colors painted the sky a brilliant yellow, orange and gorgeous pink, ultimately fading to deep blue and indigo that sparkled with a million stars. The sea rolled with waves as they sat in the comfortable silence among friends, until as one, each cleaned up plates and dinnerware and vanished any remaining food left and walking barefoot towards their individual dwellings, Gracie carried off by the Potters for the night. It was after saying their good-nights, and retiring to their shadowed bungalow that paradise often took on a more cherished meaning. Their bed became a cozy and safe place for them to heal one another through their loving.

* * *

One night, during Hermione's hot shower to sluice off the fine coating of sand that covered her, due to Severus pouncing on her after their friends' retreat, carrying her straight into the ocean, where he tore her new lace knickers in the haste to be one with her. He settled when they were joined, no longer in such a fever pitch, but allowing the motion of the waves to dictate the speed of his timing, until she came calling his name. They loved times like these, where the most valuable thing was exploring all of the textures and nuances of each others bodies and souls, for it was during these moments they'd find an newness within each other to be held onto tightly, never losing sight of their value. Lost in thought she didn't hear Severus' approach until the glass door opened and there he was, his lean and defined body tanned and his hair streaked lighter from the sun, no longer that pasty white Professor from the Dungeons.

Silently he grabbed the lavender shampoo (that he'd made for her) and applied it directly to her scalp, kneading it until her head dropped to his chest, and she moaned in delight. Taking a portable showerhead off its clip, he ran the warm water through her hair and along her scalp, making sure to get all the shampoo out of her long curls. Then he pulled her head up for long, scorching kiss, as he crowded her against the widest of the shower walls, flipping the switch to turn on the rain head above and the jets that pulsed from each side. Picking her up by her waist, he anchored her with his hips and drove her wild with his mouth.

She was shaking with desire by the time he decided to take things further. He lowered her until the head of his member just penetrated her soft, dewy petals, then he stopped. Swallowing her protests, his mouth once again drew her attention as he plundered hers, his tongue invading and retreating in a sweet and hot parody of the sex act. Not able to move herself, to take in all of him was driving Hermione insane, but not with fear. By now she knew she was completely safe with Severus, able to let her guard down and place her heart and her life into his very strong and capable hands.

Still kissing her, he put a foot up onto the bench that stretched across the expanse, then placed her on his thigh and, in a sexy, throaty voice told her ' _Go ahead luv...ride me..._ ' and he helped as she rocked her hips, rubbing herself along his muscular, hairy thigh as he found the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and plucked and rubbed, and plucked again until, sobbing his name, she shattered.

The restraint he'd held tight to all night finally broke, he turned her until she faced the slick tiles and picked her hips up, pulling her knees wide apart then, in one smooth motion, he impaled her on his thick shaft until he was seated at the very entrance to her womb. When she squirmed, and made a small mewling sound, he realized that this position made her internal muscles have to stretch wide in order to accommodate his fullness, and he stopped, breathing heavily while seated to the hilt within her moist heat.

* * *

Using his hand, he sought to distract her so she would regain all the pleasure that he ached to give her. He grabbed blindly for the pure vanilla soap and squirted a dollop into his hand to rub its silkiness over her breasts gently tweaking her sensitive nipples while using his strong teeth to nip the side of her neck. Her muscles finally relaxed to the point that she dropped her head back on his shoulder to give him greater access and he groaned in delight in feeling the small contractions of her internal muscles as they adjusted to both the angle of penetration and his size. A soapy hand caressed her down her belly, dipping slowly toward where she burned and ached with need. Only when he heard her breath quicken and felt the heat of her flowing around him, did he dare move. At first his strokes were small and shallow, and just the friction against her sensitive tissue made her cry out and struggled to make him move faster. He held her tight and stopped thrusting to croon into her ear until she settled. He began again, at first with shallow thrusting again then and only then, as he noticed her complete surrender to his ministrations, did he grasp her around her belly with one arm and palmed one breast with the other, pulling nearly out before pushing himself completely back in. She cried out in immense pleasure and tried to push her hips in counterpoint to his movements, but he wouldn't allow it. There was a silent struggle for power, then she succumbed freely, knowing he'd give of himself, with abandon, another time. She loved that about him, his utter and complete surrender to her, heart, body and soul.

She was his world, she challenged him, loved him, and drove him mad all in a single moment. When she relaxed into him, her unabashed submission was an instant aphrodisiac, and he could withhold himself no longer. Grasping her around the middle he deepened his thrusts, then alternated them with shallow movements, so she didn't know what would come next...she only knew that with him there was no fear, no shame and no heartbreak. Within moments he felt her head collapse against his shoulder as she cried out his name in ecstasy, the hard contractions of her internal muscles drove him on until, having his limit peaked, he showered her womb with his seed. It wasn't until later, as they cuddled in the bed that it dawned on him that he didn't use protection. He whispered this news to his drowsy, sated wife, and was rewarded with a soft kiss, and reassurances that things would turn out all right.

* * *

The next morning brought news, far away on a blustery, cold and snowy Wizarding community, that would soon shatter their world. Overnight, there had been a breakout at Azkaban.

* * *

 _ *****Author's Note: My humble apologies for the lateness of this post, I had a trip to the hospital...again...and didn't get as much done as I should have. I hope this will suffice, do me the honor of reading your reviews! A very special thanks to all my regular reviewers...without you, I'd only be writing words.**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

Lavender Brown's body was found the day before Ron's escape from Azkaban. She'd been savagely beaten, violated, and her eyes and tongue were missing. Ron had been a model prisoner during his captivity, and therefore had earned the respect of both the guards and the other inmates. He was granted certain...unsupervised...privileges, and he wanted to hold on to that. It gave him a chance to get to know people who...in turn, knew other people on the outside. He began his plan a bit earlier than he'd expected to, but Lavender's earlier news, that there had been an infant, had shocked him into action.

 _'_ _The bitch, the stupid cunt, and the bastard she was fucking, had_ _ **his**_ _baby! My progeny, my son...'_ the rage flowed through his body like a drug. He'd never felt more **alive** than when he felt the anger building in his soul. Immediately he contacted his most trusted ally, to find clothing and a place to lay low and make his plans...he was going to make them _pay_ , make both of them _pay_...with their lives.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, a vile sickness had entered their paradise. They frolicked in the Caribbean sun and the sea, made sweet love on every surface imaginable; their private pool, on their lanai, on the beach, and while rocking gently in the hammock. They bought several gifts for friends in the markets and spent endless moments with Gracie, watching her grow ever bigger over the six weeks they spent on the island resort. Her hair lightened as she grew, and took on reddish highlights and curls just like her mother. Severus was completely besotted with his wife and daughter, and seeing Hermione relaxed, laughing often and putting back on the weight she had lost, made him the happiest man on earth. Even Harry remarked on the change, declaring Snape to be a bogart, not the pasty-faced mean-spirited Professor who'd been the bane of his school years. This of course led to a comment about whom was the _real_ bane of who's existence, which led to much ribbing and laughter.

* * *

The night before the Snape family went home, Hermione was lying, like a decadent blanket, sated and replete, taking a small break before seducing her husband into another go-round, or two. The blanket was pooled around their waists and Severus was pleasantly relaxed, still semi-hard and buried in her softness, and he lightly ran his fingers up and down her slender back. She hummed her pleasure and buried her nose further into his neck, inhaling his unique and spicy scent and giving his shoulder a light nip between her teeth. His gasp filled her with pleasure, but the light smack on her behind caused her to raise her head and glare at him, making him laugh painfully as her sudden movement had an instantaneous effect on a certain part of his anatomy.

She punished him by sitting up, impaling herself completely on him and pushing him near to the brink when she knelt and arched her back and pushed back her long, damp hair back, showing off her pert breasts to perfection. Severus avidly watched as she placed her hands behind her back where they were placed on his muscular thighs, pushing her luscious breasts out further and she rode him as she had ridden the proud, frisky stallion that she had been paired with during their horse-riding tours of the island; deftly, powerfully...and joyously.

Her face had been lifted to the stars as they began the climb to the peak, when he suddenly wrapped a strong arm around her and rolled until she was beneath him. He rose on his knees, pushing hers out, and lifting her hips up slightly to change his penetration.

Linking her hands in his, he swallowed her gasp with a lusty kiss, then raised his head and implored "Hermione, sweet...look at me. No do not close your eyes, luv...look at _me_ , see _me_." Her eyes opened, and brown looked into black, never ceasing the connection even as passion slammed through them and human instinct demanded the withholding of this intense spiritual communion in the privacy of one's own heart.

The pinnacle raced ever closer and, even as the earth shattered around them, their eyes remained locked in the incredible soul-baring intimacy they'd just shared. Breathing heavily, Severus bent to lay his sweaty brow on his wife's and shakily said "I love you, Hermione mine." Touched by both the recent union and the reverence behind his declaration to her, she whispered her love and devotion to him.

* * *

They were up, packed and ready to go early. Hermione was gathering up some of Gracie's things in the bathroom and, coming back into the bedroom, her breath came out in a soft laugh. Severus had been lying on the bed enjoying a 'conversation' with their daughter, and she now found the two of them fast asleep. Gracie had filled out during their stay, she'd gone from the tiny, large-eyed waif, to a chubby-cheeked cherub. For a moment, Hermione grieved, as all mother's do, the quickness of the growth of their infants. It had only been three months and all of the newborn features were gone, and her hair was curling around rosy cheeks, and a plump belly. Loving eyes wandered over, and cataloged the differences.

And so it was that Hermione had the last comforting, pleasant, wonderful memory for a very, very long time.

* * *

 _ *****Author's Note: Please forgive both the lateness and shortness of this chapter, many unpleasant things have happened to my family in a very short time and I have been rather distracted. Do not fear, I will not leave this story unfinished, indeed I couldn't if I tried. Please, grant me a boon and send your encouragement by way of a review. Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Life went back to normal after settling into the cottage upon returning from their Caribbean honeymoon. Because both Severus and Hermione both felt that the cold and damp of the dungeons would not only be detrimental to Gracie's health, but that Severus could protect her more thoroughly at the family cottage. Rumors of folks sighting Ronald were flying furiously and ranged from the normal sightings of him being holed up at the Shrieking Shack, to the ridiculous as one inebriated fellow insisted on seeing him dining with the Queen Mother herself. Being a close and personal friend, and a doting grandfather himself, Lucius insisted on assisting Severus in placing the most powerful protective spells covering each family member personally, Hermione insisted Sev botected, causing amused glances to be exchanged over her head, and the whole family collectively. Then the cottage, every window and door, and the gardens and beachfront for miles. This part took several hours as each man meticulously covered every possible point of weakness.

* * *

Each was exhausted by the time the act was finished to their collective satisfaction, that when they heard Hermione cry out "Lucius, Severus come and eat! You've missed lunch and must be starving!"

Lucius smiled at his old chum, remarking "Severus, does she dote on you like this often?"

Chuckling, he said "All this...and more. I wish...Lucius, I do not deserve her, or to be this happy."

Lucius stopped briefly and placed his hand on fellow survivor of a War neither should've been in. "Sev, listen carefully. We were all of us deceived," here he hung his head, "and some of us became drunk with the promise of power, and fell in love with the feeling of invincibility. He chose you and I for reasons of his own, and although we elected to follow him, we did not do so under our own free will. Severus, we deserve as much happiness as any of the others who've suffered because of Tom Riddle. My advice? Enjoy it...immensely."

"Thank you, Lucius." They shook hands briskly.

* * *

A hooded figure watched from the cliff above the cottage and a nasty smirk slowly spread. Those spells will not protect what was **_his_**. Hermione was **_his_**...the baby was **_his_**. The only thing standing between getting what he owned was a washed-up potions professor. He learned patience in Azkaban, he'd use it now. Sooner or later, they'd relax the "security" and he'd be there...and they'd be gone. With one flick of his stolen wand, he disappeared into an oily black smoke, then POP, he was gone.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for the briefness of this chapter. I am in so much pain I cannot concentrate. Don't give up on me. I will finish this story. Thanks...and please review!_**


End file.
